Hearts At Play the Undisclosed Chapter
by fuuko no miko
Summary: Fuuko and Tokiya ...a mini-sequel of sorts to the original Hearts at Play. A thirteen year old fic...truly!


Chapter 7

Undisclosed

by Fuuko no Miko

June 24, 2000

_January 26, 2013_

_Author Notes:_

_I can't believe this piece is almost 13 years old. Whoa. Time flies indeed, whether or not you're having fun!_

_I changed this very little from when I first wrote it in 2000, mostly spelling, maybe grammar. It's not bad and considering what I write now this is waaaaaaaaaay too tame. ROFL!_

_I stumbled upon this when I was checking out my old Fuuko Kirisawa shrine. Things have changed so much and I'm so much more erm….yeah you don't want to know the word._

_I separated this from the original fanfic "Hearts At Play" mostly because the rating is different. Please feel free to read the original story. Or if you just like PWMP, go ahead and read. I don't mind at all._

_And while you're at it, you can also check out my other Fuuko-center Flame of Recca works. I have another one coming, hopefully soon. Kindly read and review!_

Tokiya took her home that night. Their first official night as a couple. They had been taunted and teased by the rest of the play's cast & crew when they returned to the restaurant holding hands. Everyone was suddenly interested about how everything turned out the way it is, to which the two had answered nothing but a meaningful smile.

"I told you there was more to that ending." Gendo said to the make-up artist Kaneko.

"You look so kawaii together." squealed Azami, one of the production assistants.

"Oooh, there goes my heart down the drain." one of the extras joked, sobbing.

It was around 1 AM by the time they went home, as the restaurant closed for the day. Tokiya and Fuuko said nothing to one another, merely revering in the silence. There was no exchange of words as they got in Mikagami's car and he drove her home. No words and yet, one could feel something there in the air. Something so right. Something so poignant. Something warm and real and wonderful that only two hearts could feel as they beat the same rhythm.

"Good night, Fuuko-chan." Mikagami bid her as they stopped by the door of Fuuko's apartment.

"Good night, MI-chan." she smiled warmly at him. She stood on her tiptoes and planted the lightest of kisses on his lips.

When Fuuko turned about to reach for the door knob, Tokiya put his hand on it, blocking her. Fuuko turned to her boyfriend. "Nani?" she asked.

"That was a wimpy little kiss. I think I deserve better than that." a corner of his mouth lifted. Before she could reply, he had cupped her face and took her lips in a kiss. Tokiya pulled her closer until their bodies pressed together. Fuuko felt a warm tide enveloping her, beginning from her lips radiating all the way to her toes. She found her arms going around his back, embracing him. She didn't realize how long they had stayed that way until he withdrew his mouth from hers and she was left almost breathless.

"I love you, Fuuko-chan..." he whispered in her ear.

"Mi-chan...I..." she worded almost breathlessly, trying to regain some air. She licked her lower lip nervously and tucked a strand of her hair on her ear. "I...would you like to come in for a while?"

"Are you..." the words left his mouth when she opened the door. Fuuko stepped back to allow Tokiya to enter.

He went in, albeit hesitantly. He took a seat on the sofa as Fuuko went to the kitchen to get some coffee. He switched the TV set on. After surfing for a number of channels, he settled on a rerun of Casablanca on an international network. The movie took his attention for a full five minutes before Fuuko came back carrying a tray with two cups of coffee on it. She put the tray down and handed Mikagami his cup.

"This is pretty good." he said, sipping the brew. "A heck lot better than the last time you gave me some caffeine."

"Hnnn..." Fuuko snarled. "I don't claim to be a coffee expert." She paused to shot him a mock angry look. "I practiced making that for three days after you heartlessly thrashed my last attempt at making one."

"Gomen." he smiled wickedly. "But you must admit if it weren't for my lambasting your culinary expertise, you'd never learn to make a decent meal."

"Whatever." she muttered. They sipped the remainder of their drinks in silence as their gazes focused on the black-n-white movie on screen. Tokiya put his coffee cup on the tray after finishing his drink. He noted Fuuko had also finished hers. Without a word he put an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him, to which she did not utter a single word of protest.

They stayed that way, snuggled in each others arms as the movie played on. About halfway through the picture, Tokiya began to felt his lids getting heavy and he decided to call it a day. When he glanced over to his companion, he noted that she was deeply in slumber.

He adjusted in his his slowly so as not to wake her. He turned the TV set off and proceeded to carry her to the bedroom where she can get some proper shut-eye. He had been in her apartment numerous times enough to know it's floorplan. He stumbled off to her bedroom at the end of a hallway and pushed the unlocked door open.

He had to grope his way towards the bed since his two hands were too occupied with Fuuko in his arms. He cursed as his toe stubbed something hard on the floor. When his night vision had adjusted well enough to see where the bed was, he gently laid his new girlfriend on it. Tokiya switched the bedside lamp to illuminate the ebony-black surroundings. He noted that the thing he had hit his toe on was a misplaced hardbound book. The bed laid in the center of a medium-sized room, with aquatic green wallpaper. On one side there was a drawing table, beside which is a bookshelf. On the other side of the room was a closet and opposite of the bed was a dresser table with mirror. It was tidy, save for Fuuko's books which were on the floor and her laundry basket which had a pile of dirty clothes that was beginning to go high. He proceeded to go to her closet to find some suitable sleeping outfit she might want to change into, as he knew jeans weren't the most comfortable thing to sleep in.

He took a pair of blue silk pyjamas from her closet and proceeded to sit next to her in bed. He pulled off her loafers and set them aside. He thought about waking her up to let her change but thought otherwise. But if he dressed her by himself, she'd think of him as some sort of pervert...wouldn't she?

He was pondering on this when she gently opened her eyes. "Mi-chan?' she asked drowsily.

"You fell asleep." he stated. "I brought you here so you can lie down." he brushed the purple bangs that fell across her forehead. He held up the blue pajamas. "I thought you'd might want to change."

Fuuko's gaze shifted to the clothes he was holding up. And for a minute, Tokiya expected her to scream at him and follow -up with one of her signature Domon punches. But she simply smiled at him. Her hand reached out and touched him on the cheek.

"You're awfully sweet, you know that?" she said. "Thank you." She put her hand on his neck and pulled him closer. She planted a kiss on his slightly open mouth.

Tokiya closed his eyes, savoring the warm kiss she was giving him. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer still. His fingers found their way to her hair, entangling them in their purple lengths. As their kiss lengthened, Tokiya could feel a warm tide suffusing through him. It was no longer a simple kiss, as a chord had been struck deep inside him. To stop now was the wise thing to do before...

He withdrew from her first. "Fuuko-chan...I...it's late...I better go home..." he spoke trying to catch his breath.

"Mi-chan..." Fuuko said just as breathlessly. She reached out to the top button of his shirt, undoing it.

He held her wrist. "Fuuko-chan...it's not..."

"I love you...Tokiya Mikagami." she spoke at last in a voice so soft it was barely above a whisper. "I love you..." and before she could say more, it was the ensui master who drew her in an embrace and kissed her for a third time that evening. A kiss that was initally a tender one but was now progressing into a one tinged with a passion he was so desperately trying to hold back.

"I love you too, Fuuko Kirisawa." he mumbled against her lips.

Her fingers searched for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them with unsure, trmembling hands. When she finally got them all off, she slid the shirt off his back and it fell soundlessly on the floor. Fuuko wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feel of his muscled back against her exploring hands. She pressed her body against him and he responded with a grumble.

"Now you've done it." he spoke almost incoherently agains her lips. It was his turn now to find the buttons that had decorated her blouse, finding them in front of her. He undid them with nimble fingers despite his nervousness. Fuuko let out a gasp when the back of his hand brushed against her bosom.

He threw her blouse on the floor as she proceeded to unbuckle his belt and he turned to unzip her jeans. The two pieces of clothing almost fell simultaneously and Tokiya kicked them off to one side of the room.

Tokiya pulled back, admiring the beautiful young woman beofre him. Fuuko could not help noticing the flush in his cheeks. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Uhh...yeah I..."

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, sensing something he was trying to hide.

"Nothing...I..." he uttered."It's just that...I remember the first time I saw you...like this..." he tried to dismiss it but her questioning stare prevented him from doing so. "When Recca blew your clothes off...fighting you..."

"How did you find me then?" she gazed at him challengingly.

"Tomboyish..." he said, "But I..knew you had quite a figure then... I just wasn't very...enthused about it..."

A corner of Fuuko's mouth lifted. She unclasped the hooks of her brassiere and slid it off her shoulders slowly. "Tomboyish, huh?" she teased. She laid on the bed, stretching her arms over her head and givingg him a full view of what she had hid successfully from the eyes of one ecchi audience during the Urabutousatsoujin. "What do you think now?" she asked.

Mikagami blushed to the roots of his hair. "You're not playing fair..."

"Who said anything about...aaahhhhh..." she gasped as Tokiya reached out and touched her left bosom. It was a gentle touch, not squeezing nor demanding. He held it in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the nipple, tantalizing it to hardness. He moved in closer and Fuuko let out a ragged gasp when he rubbed his cheek against the turgid peak.

"I think you're beautiful..." he said softly before taking her left breast in his mouth, kissing it and mildly suctioning. Fuuko writhed beneath him as he kissed her. His left hand had wandered off to the other breast, teasing it with feather-light caresses.

Fuuko felt an incredible surge of electricity coming from the point where Tokiya was kissing her and radiating all over her body. One of her hands pressed Tokiya's head closer to her chest while the other one pulled off his ponytail. She run her fingers through the silvery strands, enjoying the feel of them as they tickled her fingers.

She protested when he withdrew from her breast and took an uphill climb, leaving kisses in his path. He took her mouth again in a kiss that indicated everything he was feeling now. It was rough, untamed and filled with a longing he had suppressed but was now on full blown release.

"I want you..." he muttered against her mouth.

"I...want you too..." she reiterated. Her hands had reached down to his undergarments, pulling them down. Tokiya was only too happy to discard them. It was his turn, as he felt for the garter of her silk underwear. He pulled it down impatiently and Fuuko shook her leg to throw it away. Having completed the task, Tokiya withdrew from her a second time and he swept Fuuko with an admiring gaze.

"You're so, so beautiful..." he whispered. "I feel so...lucky to be with you..."

She too had been admiring his lean and trim figure under the soft yellow light of her bedside lamp. Not an ounce of fat to be found in his lithe, muscled body. The silvery strands of his long, soft hair blew gently in a breeze that chose to come in through her bedroom window that moment. If he thought that she was beautiful, than all the more was he...

"Come to me..." Fuuko invited. She pulled him and pressed her bosom against his hard chest as she met him with another deep kiss. This did not last too long, however, as Tokiya descended, trailing a path down to her smooth neck and shoulder where he bit her gently before continuing his onslaught downwards.

For a second time, he took one of her breasts in his mouth. It was soft in contrast to her nipple that was like a hard marble against his beckoning tongue. He kissed and bit her occasionally, eliciting incomprehensible sounds from her lovely mouth. He kissed one while fondling the other. And when he was done, he changed to the other side, apparently not tiring of his task. What other men could be only dream about, he was doing now.

He then moved lower, leaving a trail on her curvaceous body with his mouth and tongue. He kissed every area he had passed through. Her flat stomach, her long, velvety thighs, her shapely legs that went on forever. He was intoxicated with her womanly scent. He could never get enough of her, Tokiya thought, never.

Fuuko was moving restlessly beneath her beloved Tokiya. The Icicle, she used to call him when he had his back turned. Frost Man. Snow Man. Ice Pop. Iceberg. Every name she could associate with coldness. But there was nothing cold about him now. He was warm and tender and loving and incredible. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world having him here making love to her...

"Oh God...Tokiya..." she muttered. She let out a long moan when she felt his lips on the lower part of her body. Through half-open eyes she saw Tokiya in between her thighs. She caught him flashing a naughty smile at her before dipping his head low. She parted her legs wider to allow him access to her womanhood. She turned about in bed following the rhythm his tongue was dictating as it teased her, taunted her, with the way it caressed her moist inner core. She entangled her fingers in his hair, pushing him deeper, encouraging him as she enjoyed the feel of his mouth and tongue in the innermost depths of her being.

He came up and traced a path going upwards, leaving a trail of kisses after him. He kissed her mouth then. It went on that way as an exchange of kisses until Fuuko pulled away.

"My turn." she told him. Tokiya didn't quite fathom what she meant until he noted her making her own trail downward. He let out a gasp when she took him in between her lips. Kissing, teasing, tantalizing. He almost got to the point of no return, holding back only because he knew she had not reached it herself.

Sensing his need, she got back up and looked into his passion-drowned eyes. "Take me." she commanded. She had said this no less than five seconds when she felt him between her thighs and enter her. At first she sensed that he was a little hesitant, but once inside he had begun to thrust in. Fuuko cradled him in between her hips, wrapping her legs around his and welcoming his full force inside her. She held on to him tightly as he moved within her. Him pushing and she recieving. It wasn't long before they reached the heights of pleasure, as it came on them like a tidal wave crashing on the shores. Tokiya saw an explosion of sparks as he and his beloved reached the pinnacle. He couldn't help but cry out.

"Fuuko-chan..."

"Tokiya..."

It was though the wind got knocked out of him as he laid down, catching his breath. Fuuko was apparently as exhausted as he was. He rolled on to his back, taking her with him as she lay on his chest.

"Incredible..." Tokiya said when his breathing had returned to normal. His gaze shifted to his beloved Fuuko who rested lazily on his chest. Her blue gaze tinged with content and happiness as she looked lovingly at him.

A smile found its way to her lips. "You were...fantastic..." she praised hm.

A worried look suddenly crossed his face, as a sudden realization hit him. "Fuuko-chan...I..didn't hurt you...did I?" he asked tentatively.

She shook her head. "Not really...it did...at first but then it was all...incredible afterwards. It might've but I didn't feel it all the way..."

Tokiya felt his lids getting heavy, as he now began to feel exhaustion overcoming him. He drew Fuuko close to him as she snuggled beside him. Her naked chest pressing against him and her leg entangling itself with his possessively. He sighed, closing his eyes. She fell asleep faster than he did. All Tokiya could do was lay there, still, his thoughts replaying what had previously occurred between the two of them. He could still feel the electricity charging within him as he recalled her soft, warm body beneath him. How wonderful she felt against him and how he had basked in the sensation of being united with her in body and spirit.

He caressed her hair with his other hand and planted a kiss on her forehead. He switched off the bedside lamp and drifted off to sleep with pleasant dreams of the woman he loved.

It was a feeling he wished could last forever.

For all eternity.


End file.
